codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
1.0 Bodies
is the eighth episode of the second season and the 26th overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary The doctors treat cult members who unwillingly survived a mass suicide attempt, and Mario decides to connect with his late father’s girlfriend. Full Summary Campbell tells Mike he talked to Dr. Rogers. Rogers is happy with Mike's progress. Mike says he feels good and he's run out of shows to binge watch. Campbell thinks he needs more time, but it's not up to him. The board, Mike's father in particular, has decided he's ready. He has to take is slow. No Center Stage. No major traumas. Supervising only. They'll reevaluate in a few weeks. Campbell welcomes him back. Angus is glad Mike's back at work. He's concerned when Mike pulls out a pill bottle and takes some. Mike defends that it's fine. He was in a coma for three months. The radio says there are 12 ambulances bringing in 14 patients, 5 DOA, cause unknown. The paramedics bring in the patients, saying they found them all unconscious in a house. Two of their own passed out on the scene as well. They don't know what they're dealing with. One of the patients has a scalp laceration from falling down some stairs. They all have wristbands. Mike takes their personal effects to sort through them. He starts telling the doctors about the patients they have. Leanne's patient, who is seizing, is Paul Wentworth from Ohio. Willis has Charlie Loffredo from Missouri, the kid with the scalp laceration. The girl is Dana Albright from Colorado. Charlie starts vomiting as Hannah brings in Sophia, who is also in respiratory distress. Angus tends to her. Paul is still seizing despite medication. Leanne asks Willis if he has any ideas. Willis suggests sarin gas. Mike steps in to work on Charlie just ask Elliot faints, followed by Eloise. Willis figured out it's on the patients, in their clothing. They take the patients outside. They take them out to decontamination showers and cut their clothing off. Noa notices the bracelets are connected to their arms. Charlie wakes up asking for Dana. Dana says she's there. Sophia fights the doctors and tells Dana not to let them treat her. Paul finally stops seizing and wakes up calling for his wife, Susan. A paramedic lets Willis know she was DOA, which he tells Paul. Paul is excited, saying she made it. Campbell looks at an x-ray of the bracelets. They're wired to the nerves in the wrist. They ask Paul what they're for. Paul asks if anyone else succeeded besides his wife. Leanne tells him five other people died. He refuses to tell them what toxin he used and recites that he's exercising his right to refuse treatment, repeated by the others. Paul says they're going to live forever. They decide to separate Paul from the others and move him to a private room. Willis sees that Charlie's not into it like the others and asks about the poison. Charlie says it was a fertilizer and horse shampoo. It's a homemade pesticide. They need 2PAM. Willis asks about the bracelets. Charlie says Paul's a futurist and a neurosurgeon and a biomedical engineer. The bracelet is to upload their consciousness to a supercomputer. When they die, it transfers their spirit to a virtual world where they wait their new bodies. It was all theoretical in the beginning and he didn't think they'd go through with it. He went through it, but he stopped and called 911. He dragged Dana outside after she passed out and that's the last thing he remembered. Amanda goes to talk to Dana, who knows immediately that she's a shrink. Amanda asks what led Dana to the Children of Elysian. Dana says she needed an answer and no one else had one. She and Paul had the same question: If they can use technology to advance themselves in life, why can't they do it in death? Just then, Dana passes out and Amanda calls for help. Sophia says they can't touch her. Amanda asks if she refused treatment. Willis doesn't think she was of sound mind, but Amanda disagrees and says she was clear. They inject the 2PAM and she stabilizes. In Campbell's office, Willis and Amanda argue both sides. Leanne agrees with Willis. Campbell sides with Willis and tells them to give everyone 2PAM. Elliot is stable. Mario, Angus, and Noa bring in cheese puffs for him. He asks if Eloise is fine. Jesse says she is. She's in the next bed. Jesse ass if Elliot is crushing on his nurse. Elliot says he's just concerned. Mike comes in and says they have a lot of patients who need doctors and sends them back to work. Mario sees Linda and goes to her. She wants to take him to dinner. He's surprised she's still in town, but she wants to get to know him. He says he doesn't have time for that. She asks him to call her. She'll be in town for a while. Angus and Mike examine Keigan while his au pair, Monica, says she turned her back for one second and he was climbing a tree. His arm is broken, but he says it doesn't hurt. Monica tries calling his mother again. She's out of town. Keigan's having trouble breathing, so Angus orders a chest x-ray. Mike goes to numb Keigan's wrist so they can fix it, but he accidentally injects himself with the needle. He asks Jesse to sedate him instead. Dana tells Leanne she can't stop her. Leanne asks why she wants to kill herself so badly, but Dana says she's not killing herself. Dana says she wouldn't understand. Willis brings Charlie. Dana asks how Charlie could do what he did. Dana says Sam was waiting for her and Charlie took that away. Charlie says he's not waiting for her. They argue. Charlie says he loves Dana and knows she loves him, too, but she says she's married. That's what it's all about. Charlie suddenly vomits and they take him back to his bed after he tells Dana he'll go if she wants, but only because he can't watch her kill herself anymore. Leanne asks what she meant when she said that's what it's all about. Dana says her husband is waiting for her in Elysian. Elysian is a virtual world Paul created where they can be together. Noa tries to find a vein in the arm of Barbara Abbott. They're all sclerosed because she's been poked so much. Barbara calls Ashley and says she's not making the meeting because something came up. Noa gets the IV in. Barbara lies and says she broke her ankle and she's in the hospital. They'll have to reschedule. Once she's hung up, she explains that it's her stepdaughter and she's trying to avoid her sympathy. Mario says the CT will tell them for sure if it's a bowel obstruction. They're typical in colon cancer patients. Barbara's had three before. It could be a couple hours. They ask if there's anyone they can call, but Barbara says no one wants to deal with it. P aul asks Leanne if she thinks he's crazy. She says she thinks he did a terrible thing. He thinks they're the same. They're both doctors. He thought heaven was insane, too, but how do they know it's not what God meant? Leanne asks about his heaven. He says no more guilt and no more grief or regret. No more pain. Leanne says people like him have been promising to alleviate pain since the beginning of time. Paul wants to talk about her pain, but she refuses. He says it's her albatross, but she doesn't have to bring it to her to Elysian. She sees that his blood pressure is rising and asks him about it. He starts seizing and they give him Ativan, which helps. His shoulder was dislocated, but it reduces way too easily. He has bigger problems than the poison. Mario finds Mike vomiting in the locker room. Mike just smiles and walks out. Leanne, Ethan, and Amanda meet with Dana's parents, Gary and Denise. They last heard from Dana six months ago when Sam died. They tried to go to the compound, but they were turned away. Dana and Sam grew up together. They knew they'd get married from the time they were sixteen. He was diagnosed with leukemia and they started looking for alternative treatments. Then they found Paul, who said he couldn't cure Sam, but he could free him and then Dana could join him. They say her parents can file for guardianship to protect Dana, but they might not get it. Gary and Denise ask to see her, but are told she's refused. They leave and Willis asks why Amanda's on the wrong side of this. Amanda says she's not trying to be, but when it comes to the mind, people can't be forced to heal. They have to choose it for themselves. Campbell shows Paul his head CT. Paul figures out that everything he's seen. Campbell said the seizures and visions will stop when they remove the tumor. Paul says he's a neurosurgeon, but it never occurred to him. He says he needs to tell the others the truth because they deserve to know. Barbara is still waiting and still in pain. Her white count is high. Ashley suddenly comes in asks where the cast is. She thinks Ashley's there for cosmetic surgery instead. She's upset because her dad's estate has taken over a year to settle and they're almost done. She wants the house. Barbara says her father left it to her. The doctors as her to step out. Jesse takes Paul to the others. Paul tells them he has a brain tumor that's been giving him seizures and the visions. But then he goes on to say it's a gift from God. Campbell and Jesse take him back out as the others cheer. Keigan's coding. His chest x-ray was normal, but Mike looks at it again and sees a tension pneumothorax. Mike tells Angus to get a chest tube ready. Sophia sees a crash cart near her bed. She takes off her monitors and gets out of bed. She walks over to the cart, takes off her gown, charges it, and puts the pads to her chest, saying she's ready and brave. Mike gets ready to put in Keigan's chest tube, when Angus notices something's off. He looks at the x-ray again and notices it's not Keigan's. It's someone else's x-ray. Keigan's airway is closing. He has a rash. It's anaphylaxis. They treat him and he stabilizes. They tell Monica he'll be fine, but they're going to keep him for a few more hours. Willis stops Gary trying to go into Paul's room. Gary says he just wants to see him. He wants to understand how this happened. Willis says Paul can't do anything for him. He needs to focus on his daughter. Gary sees through the door that Paul has hanged himself. They rush in and cut him down. Willis then starts CPR. Ashley watches as Barbara describes her pain. Ashley's surprised she's in pain and asks what's wrong. Barbara admits she has colon cancer and has known for a year. Ashley asks how long her dad had Alzheimer's before Barbara told her. Barbara says she was there with Ashley's dad. She took care of him. She believes Ashley hated her because she wasn't her mother. Barbara codes and they rush to get her into surgery for what they think is a perforated colon. Before they take her, they figure out it's actually typhlitis and start pressors. Leanne asks Dana if she grieved for Sam. Dana asks why would she grieve. He's not dead. Leanne says she wants to show Dana something. Leanne wheels Dana into a room where a body is under a sheet. Dana thinks Leanne thinks Dana's afraid to see Sophia. Dana says Sophia's home now. She made it and Dana will see her soon. Leanne says it's not Sophia and pulls back the sheet to show that it's Charlie. Leanne describes death by organophosphate poisoning, exactly what happened to Charlie. There was no Elysian for Charlie. There wasn't dignity and now he's in the morgue. If he's not claimed, he'll be buried in an unmarked grave and no one will remember him. Dana says she'll remember him. Leanne asks if you remember things in Elysian. Leanne says she knows grief better than almost anyone. You can't go around it. You can only go through it. A flashback shows Leanne looking into the morgue where her child is under a sheet. Leanne says you get through it. Amanda tells Dana Leanne thought she might want to talk. Dana says she can't cry. She knows she's supposed to, but she can't. She asks if she's even human anymore. Amanda assures her she is. Mario and Noa tell Ashley the surgeon removed Barbara's colon, but they found tumors on her spine. They can make her comfortable, but she doesn't have much time left. Ashley doesn't know what to say to Barbara. She's just the woman who married her dad. Noa says she loved Ashley's dad, so they have that in common. Ashley says Barbara's not her family, but Noa says Barbara's her father's family and maybe your family's family is your family. Ashley goes into Barbara's hospital room. She apologizes to Barbara. Ashley says Barbara was right that she never thanked her for taking care of her dad when he got sick. She thanks her and says it was a lot to take on and she did it without complaining. Barbara says she bitched about it constantly, but she's glad it never had to be strangers. She would have done anything for him because she loved him. Ashley knows that. They make peace. Leanne wheels Dana to the room where her parents are waiting. She tells Dana they love her and they're the same people they always were. She takes Dana into the room and Dana stands up and hugs her parents and cries. Paul wakes up as Leanne checks on him. She says a lot of people worked very hard to keep him alive. She's sorry it's not going to turn out as he hoped. He says just 60 years ago, a doctor in the hospital would have called him crazy if he said he could see a developing fetus inside the womb. And then a doctor did it using sound waves. Now they use the machine every day. Leanne says technology is amazing. It saved his life today, but it wouldn't have worked without human beings. Paul says the future will augment humanity. No more disease. No more loss. No more pain. Leanne says she wants her pain, because she wants to feel love. She feels pain for the people she misses because she loved them. She wouldn't trade the love for anything, not even the pain. Mario finds Linda waiting. She's surprised he called, but he decided to go for it. They go to get coffee together. Angus finds Mike on the steps outside the hospital. Keigan had a bee sting, which caused the anaphylaxis. Mike says those steps are his favorite place. So many doctors have climbed the steps. The first time he climbed them, he felt like he was part of a legacy. Angus tells him to give it more time and he can do it. Mike says he tried to come back too soon. He's trying to get back to normal, but that doesn't exist for him right now. He's not the same and doesn't know when he will be. Angus hugs him. Mike puts his stethoscope around Angus's neck and says it's his now. Then he walks back up the steps and into the hospital as Angus sits down on the steps. Cast 2x08LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x08WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x08AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x08MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x08JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x08EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x08AmandaNolan.png|Amanda Nolan 2x08ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x08NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x08PaulWentworth.png|Paul Wentworth 2x08BarbaraAbbott.png|Barbara Abbott 2x08Ashley.png|Ashley 2x08Sophia.png|Sophia 2x08Linda.png|Linda 2x08GaryAlbright.png|Gary Albright 2x08DanaAlbright.png|Dana Albright 2x08CharlieLoffredo.png|Charlie Loffredo 2x08MikeLeighton.png|Mike Leighton 2x08RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x08HannahReynolds.png|Hannah Reynolds 2x08EloiseMunello.png|Nurse Eloise Munello 2x08DeniseAlbright.png|Denise Albright 2x08Keigan.png|Keigan 2x08Monica.png|Monica 2x08Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 2x08Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 (right) Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda (credit only) *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie (credit only) *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney (credit only) *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Dr. Amanda Nolan *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Neal Bledsoe as Paul Wentworth *Caroline Aaron as Barbara Abbott *Kristen Hager as Ashley *Hope Olaidé Wilson as Sophia *Ever Carradine as Linda *Jim Abele as Gary Albright *Eden Brolin as Dana Albright *Garrett Coffey as Charlie Loffredo *Tommy Dewey as Dr. Mike Leighton Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Emily Nelson as Hannah Reynolds *Abigail Klein as Nurse Eloise *Katherine Kamhi as Denise *Carson Pak as Keigan *Nelly Buchet as Monica *Joe Pistone as Paramedic #1 *Leah Lamarr as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Mike Leighton *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Dr. Rogers *'Treatment:' Mike told Campbell that he felt ready to go back to work and Campbell said Dr. Rogers and the board cleared him, despite Campbell believing he wasn't ready. He was still taking oral medications for his nerve pain and headaches. Paul Wentworth *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning **Seizure **Dislocated shoulder **Brain tumor *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **2-PAM **Closed reduction Paul, 42, came into the ER unconscious and seizing. They were unable to stop his seizures. After they were able to stop his seizures and stabilize him, he refused to help them treat him and he and the others all declared they were refusing treatment. Despite this, he was treated with 2-PAM for the pesticide poisoning. Later, his blood pressure spiked and he started seizing again, but they were able to stop it with atropine. The seizure dislocated his shoulder and it reduced easily, making them suspect something worse was going on. They did a CT, which revealed a brain tumor, which was causing his hallucinations. Despite this, he still believed he was right. He later hanged himself in his hospital room, but they cut him down and were able to resuscitate him. Charlie Loffredo *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **2-PAM Charlie, 21, came into the ER unconscious. He also had a laceration on his head from falling, so Ethan ordered a CT scan. He seized and vomited in the ER. He was the only one in the group who answered the doctors' questions. He told them Paul used fertilizer and horse shampoo to make a homemade pesticide, which gave them the information they needed to treat the patients. He later vomited while talking to Dana and died of organophosphate poisoning. Dana Albright *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Amanda Nolan (psychiatrist) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **2-PAM Dana, 19, came into the ER unconscious. After she regained consciousness, she and the others all declared they were refusing treatment. They brought Amanda to talk to her and question why she'd started following Paul. During their conversation, Amanda continuously wheezed until she passed out. They gave her 2-PAM against her prior statement since Ethan believed she wasn't of sound mind. Amanda disagreed based on her evaluation, but Campbell sided with Ethan and Leanne and told the doctors to give all the patients 2-PAM. She stabilized. Sophia *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning *'Doctors:' **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **2-PAM Sophia came into the ER unconscious and in respiratory distress. After she regained consciousness, she and the others all declared they were refusing treatment. However, she was given 2-PAM to treat her for pesticide poisoning. She stabilized, but later shocked herself with a defibrillator, killing herself. Elliot Dixon *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Elliot collapsed while treating patients in the ER. Eloise Munello *'Diagnosis:' **Pesticide poisoning *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Eloise collapsed in the ER while treating patients. She hit her head as she fell, but was later said to be fine. Keigan *'Diagnosis:' **Distal radius fracture **Anaphylaxis *'Doctors:' **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Casting **Epinephrine Keigan came into the ER after falling out of a tree. His arm was broken and he had a possible rib fracture, so they ordered a chest x-ray. His chest x-ray was normal, but Mike looked at it again and saw a pneumothorax. However, before they put in the chest tube, Angus noticed that Mike was looking at another patient's chest x-ray, not Keigan's. Angus then noticed the rash and said it was anaphylaxis. Angus treated it and Keigan stabilized. Angus later told Mike Keigan had been stung by a bee. Barbara Abbott *'Diagnosis:' **Colon cancer **Typhlitis **Spinal mets *'Doctors:' **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Colectomy **Palliative care Barbara was in the ER. She had colon cancer and they suspected a bowel obstruction. They ordered an x-ray to check. They later diagnosed typhlitis when she started crashing. She was taken into surgery to remove her colon, but in surgery, they found tumors on her spine, meaning she didn't have much time left to live. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.18 million viewers. *This episode was originally titled Behind the Curtain. *This is the first episode in the series not to feature Melanie Chandra as Malaya Pineda. Gallery Episode Stills 2x08-1.jpg 2x08-2.jpg 2x08-3.jpg 2x08-4.jpg 2x08-5.jpg 2x08-6.jpg 2x08-7.jpg 2x08-8.jpg 2x08-9.jpg 2x08-10.jpg 2x08-11.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes